Insanity
by Shellysbees
Summary: Anderson struggles with Sherlock's death. Is he right? Is Sherlock alive? Or has he really lost his mind? Insanity can be defined as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.


It had been two months since Sherlock's death, and John had finally agreed with Ella that if he had any chance of moving on it wouldn't be at 221b. It was all going along as well as he could have hoped. All of his things were packed up, Mycroft had agreed to let him take whatever sentimental things he wanted, promising he'd take care of the rest, and Greg was helping him move to a smaller flat on the other side of London.

John actually thought he was going to manage to get through this without ripping open the gaping wound that seemed to have settled over his chest since Sherlock's fall. That was until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"You're moving!"

He turned to see a rather angry Anderson stomping down Baker Street. The once respectable forensics scientist looked like a wreck. His coat was filthy, and it seemed as though he hadn't shaved in weeks.

John didn't bother answering. Instead he turned on his heel and started back was absolutely no way he was going to defend himself to Anderson of all people, not after everything he did before Sherlock's death.

"John!" Anderson barked, dogging him inside of Baker Street.

John turned to find Anderson at the base of the stairs, glaring up at him. He could feel his blood practically boiling. How dare he enter this place.

"Get. Out." John bit. One hand was on the stair rail, gripping so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"No, John just listen to me-"

Something inside John broke. In less than a second he had lunged towards Anderson and pinned him back against the wall beside the stairs.

"No!" John growled "I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say."

John knew he was yelling and he knew that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

"You can't give up on him!" Anderson choked out, John's elbow pressing against his windpipe roughly. "He's not-"

His words were cut off by John pushing hard enough to make the other man cough and choke. John wasn't sure how long he held him there, the man sputtering and gasping for breath beneath his weight, before Greg's hands were on his shoulders, pulling him back.

Anderson collapsed, his hands pressing into his knees to keep him upright as he sucked down desperate breaths.

"John," Greg hissed, pinning both of John's hands behind his back. "He is not worth it. Calm down."

John fumed, but didn't make to pull away from Greg's grasp. They'd just barely managed to get him off for assaulting the chief. He didn't need any more trouble,he knew that.

"Ee's live," Anderson gasped out, his voice raspy from being choked only moments before.

"What are you on about Anderson? Why are you here?" Greg loosened his hold a bit as he glared down at the man who he'd once respected.

Anderson took a few more shaky breaths before standing up, his gaze locked on John. "He's alive, and you're both idiots for giving up on him."

John swallowed thickly, his lips twitching in anger, before he responded with a short, "Fuck you." He tried to pull from Greg's hold on him finally, practically sputtering with anger.

"Alright, alright!" Greg shouted, turning John towards the stairs before letting him go. "John, upstairs. I'll take care of Anderson."

John looked as though he might argue, but in the end he conceded and made his way upstairs. The moment the door had slammed behind him Greg rounded on Anderson. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself before Greg had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he growled, roughly shoving Anderson out onto the pavement.

"What am I doing?" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing letting John leave!? If anyone should be looking for Sherlock it's him!"

"Sherlock is dead."

"He's not. He lied to John when he jumped. It was a trick. I'm sure of it."

Greg shook his head, rubbing at his temples in irritation. "Okay. You can look into this all you want, hell you've already lost your job over it, but leave John out of it. He's ready to try and get on with his life, and it's people like you that are making it harder for him."

"People like me?" Anderson hissed, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "What about the people that believe the shite that's in the papers?! I am not the problem here. I'm trying to find him."

"I don't care what you're trying to do," Greg growled, advancing on Anderson menacingly. "John deserves to get past this. Now you're going to turn around, and walk away. I don't want to hear you're bothering John any more. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Anderson snapped as he took a step back from Greg. "You just wait though. You'll see, and then it'll be John who turned his back on him, not me."


End file.
